


Stop Dodging The Question And Just Fucking Kiss Me

by ipanicked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Arin and Dan decide to play a game of truth or dare.





	Stop Dodging The Question And Just Fucking Kiss Me

Dan still doesn't understand why he agreed to this but here they are, in the grump room, playing fucking truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare Daniel~?" The brunette asked with a false seductive manner.

"..Truth" Dan was looking away with his arms crossed. Arin got closer to Dan.

"Is it true you wanna kiss me?~" Arin got real close to Dan's face and tried not to laugh.

Because that's what jokes are for, to laugh at. And that's what this is, one big joke. Something about that fact made Dan not want to laugh for a long time.

"Dare." Dan dodged. "Ok..I dare you to kiss me." The younger grump quickly recovered while placing a hand on Dan thigh. Dan stares at the hand. "Never have I ev-" 

  
"That's not the game Dan." 

  
Dan felt anger bubble inside him, Arin has no right to do this to him, to turn his feelings into some kind of sick joke, a game. He knows how Dan feels, knows about his stupid crush, and it's so fucking unfair.

"Arin I-" Arin removes his hand. "S-sorry I don't know why I thought...I-I could've sworn you liked me.." Arin quickly retreats, only realizing now how he didn't actually have any facts to back up his actions. 

He gets up to leave but Dan grabs his arm.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?"

He asks looking into Arin's eyes.

"....yes."

That's all it took.

Dan gets up off the couch and smashes his lips into Arin's. The force causes Arin to stumble a little bit, he grabs onto Dan's shoulder to stay upright.

Arin returns the kiss but after a little bit Dan wants more, he swipes his tongue onto Arin's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which Arin happily provides.

There tongues collide and they stay like that for awhile gently making out and holding onto each other, like nothing else matters.

"You taste so good, so sweet." Dan mumbles into the kiss. The lust in his voice turns Arin's body jelly.

After a minute or two, maybe ten, Arin's not keeping track. Dan pulls away.

He pants a bit in Arin's face but Arin doesn't mind. All he can think about is doing that again.

"I cant believe we did that.." Arin pants. "We should do it some more and more often." Dan replies.

Arin nods and leans in again.

The rest of the world seems to fade away as Dan slides his lips against his newfound lover's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if ya like or want more, leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
